SM Building Legends :: 2nd series Kissing
by che24
Summary: Sebuah legenda terkenang di lokasi gedung SM Entertainment. Legenda yang akan mempertemukan kita dengan orang yang akan bertahan dengan semua kekurangan dalam diri kita. Namun, tidak semua orang percaya akan legenda itu / 2nd series update still Main Cast: [masih] TaoRis / KrisTao / ini hanya FIKSI loh / "KISSING"


_**Jika kau berciuman dengan seseorang di bawah pohon ek di halaman belakang SM Building, maka yakinlah dia adalah takdirmu.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kalian masih ingat legenda pertama SM Building yang Tao coba untuk buktikan kebenarannya?

_**Bertemu dengan seseorang di gedung A tiga hari kemudian setelah kau melihat pelangi pertama kali di musim semi.**_

Sudah hampir dua minggu kejadian itu berlalu, jika kalian ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi member Exo M yang lain ketika Chen berhasil membawa kembali sang magnae dan duizhang mereka, aku tidak keberatan untuk menceritakannya.

Saat mereka -Tao, Kris dan Chen- kembali ke ruangan practice dance, hal pertama yang terjadi adalah sambutan dari Luhan yang penuh dengan nada ejekan dan godaan. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat pemuda imut itu bertanya tentang siapa yang ia temui saat pukul tiga tadi di gedung A.

Tanpa bisa Tao cegah wajahnya merona perlahan meski rasa kesal meluap-luap melihat ekspresi jahil tersemat di wajah Luhan.

Apalagi ketika duizhang menjawab jika mereka tidak bertemu siapa pun selama hampir dua jam duduk menunggu di koridor gedung sepi itu, tidak ada yang lewat.

"Berarti kalian berjodoh," cetus Luhan asal.

Lay mengangguk antusias, "Kalian kan sama-sama melihat pelangi tiga hari yang lalu dan tidak bertemu siapa pun saat kalian menunggu tadi."

Chen mengetukkan jemarinya di dagunya, "Kris ge bertemu Tao, Tao bertemu Kris ge, mereka saling bertemu kok," ralat Chen seraya duduk di sudut ruangan.

Xiumin tertawa keras melihat wajah Tao yang semakin merona dengan hebatnya.

"Tidak masalah kan jika kalian memang berjodoh," ujar Xiumin setelah ia puas menertawakan magnae mereka.

Tao diam saja memandang Chen yang kini sibuk membuka buku lusuh yang ia temukan itu. Sebenarnya ia memandang Chen hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian hyungdeulnya agar tidak ada yang menyadari jika jantungnya berpacu di luar normal, apalagi sesaat tadi ia sempat beradu pandang dengan bola mata kecoklatan milik sang duizhang.

Tao bisa melihat bibir Kris tertarik membentuk seulas senyuman, dan lagi-lagi jantungnya seakan berlomba dengan detik sang waktu memperebutkan siapa yang lebih cepat.

Aaarrggh, seandainya Tao benar-benar seorang time controler, dia akan menghentikan waktu membiarkan jantungnya tenang sejenak.

Kris yang melihat Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala sang magnae, menenangkan magnae tersayangnya itu seperti biasa. Tao yang melihat pergerakan Kris tanpa sadar berjalan mundur, menghindari sentuhan sang duizhang.

Lay yang melihat reaksi Tao kembali terkekeh, "Kenapa panda? Apa kau kecewa karena ternyata takdirmu adalah Kris?"

Kris mengurungkan niat awalnya dan memandang Lay, lalu ia menatap Tao. Alis tebalnya bertaut bingung.

"Kenapa harus kecewa, Kris kan impian sejuta umat, impian kaum adam dan kaum hawa karena sosok _sempurna_nya?" celetuk Luhan.

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lagipula kalian kan sudah saling mengenal, sudah dekat, sudah bertemu orang tua masing-masing. Kalian juga sering melakukan skin ship kan?" tambah Xiumin.

"Pernah berdansa bersama juga," tambah Lay saat teringat salah satu variety show yang pernah mereka datangi.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan wajah Tao yang semakin menghangat merona semerah apel merah dalam kisah snow white.

"Kalian juga sekamar jika ke luar negeri," Luhan ikut menambahkan.

"Panggilan Kris untukmu juga sangat manis, Tao-er, itu manis sekali panda," Xiumin gemas melihat wajah merona Tao malah mencubiti pipinya sendiri.

"Cuma kamu yang bisa membangunkan duizhang yang pemalas ini, panda," Lay lagi-lagi mengungkit hal itu.

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Lay, senyum jahil tersemat di bibirnya, "Tingkah Kris seperti suami yang hanya bisa dibangunkan oleh istri tercinta, kyaaa.." Luhan memegang kedua tangan Lay dan melompat-lompat lebay.

Xiumin lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa mendengar pendapat adik-adik ajaib mereka, tingkah Luhan dan Lay sudah seperti shipper saja yang mengungkapkan fakta-fakta Tao dan Kris.

"Lagipula fans juga banyak yang menjadi TaoRis shipper," celetukkan Chen dengan nada santai, membuat semuanya yang tadi tak memperhatikannya, melupakan (?) keberadaannya kini memandang pemuda korea itu.

Kris memijat keningnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Pusing!

Terbesit rasa girang di hatinya mendengar ocehan teman-temannya. Namun, melihat reaksi magnae kesayangannya...

"Sudah Tao jangan dengarkan mereka," Kris menepuk kepala Tao yang mengerjap polos masih dnegan wajah merona. "Dan kalian jangan meracuni pikiran panda polos ini dengan pikiran tak jelas dari otak miring kalian."

Kris men-death glaretemannya satu persatu, "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu" lanjut Kris seraya menepuk kepala Tao sekali lagi dan berlalu dari hadapan semua membernya.

Setelah pintu tertutup Luhan dan yang lainnya berteriak girang dan mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian (?) dengan nada menggoda setelah melihat skin ship Tao dan Kris.

"Ciyeeeeee... yang kepalanya di tepuk-tepuk duizhang, huahahahhahahaha," sepertinya uri Luhan mendapatkan kesenangan tersendiri. Lihat saja tawanya yang paling keras mengisi practice dance.

"Sudah Luhan ge, jangan menggoda Tao, ada cara yang lebih jitu membuktikan mereka berjodoh atau tidak," Chen tersenyum penuh arti seraya memamerkan buku lusuh yang ada di tangannya.

"Eeeh?" semua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Chen termasuk Tao, pemuda bermata panda itu rela mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lantai-lantai yang tiba-tiba terlihat sebagus seperti lukisan karya Leonardo Da Vinchi -_-

"Bab 2, Jika kau berciuman dengan seseorang di bawah pohon ek di halaman belakang SM Building, maka yakinlah dia adalah takdirmu," suara cempreng Chen terdengar lagi saat ia membaca rangkaian huruf di buku lusuh itu.

"Baiklah, misi selanjutnya adalah, membuat duizhang dan Tao berciuman di bawah pohon ek, kalau perlu kita ajak member Exo-K untuk membantu kita menjadi tim sukses pasangan TaoRis," seru Luhan dan langsung mengajak tos Xiumin, Lay, dan Chen.

Merasa menemukan ide brilian, Luhanie?

Tao yang mendengarnya sontak mengankat wajahnya.

"Yaaak, Luhan ge bukannya kau yang paling tidak percaya legenda itu, kau memarahiku terus kan?" teriak Tao tidak terima.

Luhan kan yang paling sering marah-marah karena Tao terlalu obsesi dengan legenda-legenda itu, kenapa sekarang justru dia yang paling semangat?

Luhan dan yang lain tak mendengarkan teriakan protes dari magnae mereka, malahan Lay sudah mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Suho.

Kris kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan karena ada yang tertinggal, memijit pangkal tulang hidungnya. Semua membernya sibuk sendiri Luhan sibuk berbicara dengan Xiumin entah apa yang dibicarakan, Kris kan ketinggalan karena keluar sebentrar tadi, Lay yang sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya dan Chen yang sibuk membaca bukunya serta Tao yang mendengarkan Chen membaca buku lusuh itu sepertinya dia masih penasaran dengan bab 2 itu

Apa-apaan ini?

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 5 dan mereka belum memulai latihan dan malah sibuk membicarakan legenda? Oh ayolah, jadwal comeback semakin dekat, walau belum jelas -_-

Kris segera menarik Tao untuk berdiri. Hasrat ke kamar mandi hilang sudah.

"YAAAK.. LUHAN HENTIKAN, XIUMIN JANGAN DENGARKAN OCEHAN LUHAN, LAY MATIKAN TELEPONMU, CHEN LETAKAN BUKU ITU. SEKARANG KITA MULAI LATIHAN!"

O.o sepertinya uri dragon tengah marah.

Member Exo M lebih baik kalian menuruti perintah leader kalian sebelum dia benar-benar murka dan mengeluarkan naga peliharaannya xD

Yah... itu kejadian hampir dua minggu yang lalu, sekarang ...

.

.

.

**Title: SM Building Legend Series**

**Cast: TaoRis [lagi]**

**Lenght: Series not Chapter**

**Genre: YAOI, Fluff**

**a.n: Remake dari Saki Shiumi sensei [lagi]. INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Seri 2 [Kissing]**

**.**

Pagi di dorm seperti pagi biasanya, masih sepi karena semua member baru kembali tiga jam selepas tengah malam. Meski saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Dapat dipastikan jika mereka saat ini tengah bermalas-malas hingga tengah hari nanti untuk kembali berlatih.

'Cklek'

Dua buah pintu terbuka bersama seakan para pelaku membuat janji untuk melakukannya.

"Tao?" sebuah suara membuat sosok tinggi yang kini menutup pintu kamarnya menoleh ke arah yang lain. "Sudah bangun?"

Tao beranjak ke sofa di ruang tengah dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Lebih tepatnya belum tidur," sahutan asal dari Tao membuat pemuda tadi menyemburkan minumnya yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari pendingin.

"Huh?"

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa empuk itu, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya memijat pelan tulang hidungnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa pening karena tidak berhasil mengistirahatkan otaknya.

"Chen ge tumben juga sudah bangun, biasanya saingan molor dengan duizhang," Tao melewati ekspresi penasaran Chen yang terkejut mendengarnya belum tertidur.

Chen berjalan ke arah wastafel dan mencuci tangannya serta berkumur beberapa kali.

"Aku haus jadi terbangun, kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

Tao memejamkan matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Chen yang memilih duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara buku itu," guman Tao frustasi.

Chen mengerutkan keningnya mencoba memahami apa yang diucapkan magnae grupnya dengan otak yang belum sepenuhnya terjaga.

Pemuda korea itu tersenyum saat mulai memahami ucapan Tao, dia sedikit membungkuk ke arah bawah meja yang menyimpan beberapa tumpukan surat kabar seminggu ini dan majalah-majalah musik milik Lay serta rubik-rubik Luhan yang entah bagaimana ceritanya ada di situ.

Chen meraih satu buku lusuh yang tertimbun surat kabar lalu menariknya keluar.

"Kenapa dengan buku ini?, aku rasa buku ini baik-baik saja," sahut Chen santai, kini ia duduk di bawah.

Tao melirik Chen sekilas lalu ikut duduk di bawah, mengabaikan suara pintu terbuka dan seorang dengan pipi tembam keluar dari kamar.

"Bab 2 nya menggangguku."

Suara tawa Chen terdengar lembut di pagi hari bulan april yang masih musim semi, masih udara yang sama seperti dua minggu yang lalu.

"Bukankah kau ingin membuktikannya?" Chen membuka halam bertuliskan bab 2. "Dan aku rasa kau memang harus membuktikannya."

Tao meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan posisi rebahan.

"Wae?" tanya Tao dengan mata terpejam, mungkin ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang mulai datang.

Efek kelelahan dan tidak tidur.

Chen masih membuka halaman demi halaman di bab 2. "Kau kan sudah melakukan bab 1 nya, lagipula saat itu yang kau temui hanya Kris ge saja, mungkin itu bisa dikatakan sebagai pembuktian," Chen berkata panjang lebar tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak bertemu siapa pun Chen ge," gerutu Tao.

Chen menggeleng, menolak sahutan Tao, "Dengar Tao seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, kau bertemu Kris ge, Kris ge bertemu denganmu, pasti itu takdir, kalau seandainya bukan Kris ge pasti ada yang lewat kan?"

Tao mengerang mendengar alasana Chen.

"Itu bukan bertemu," sangkal Tao.

"Itu lebih dari bertemu," Chen dengan santai kembali menimpali

Tao menghembuskan napas, entah kenapa ia merasa semua member berpendapat jika duizhang itu jodohnya.

"Jadi lebih baik lanjutkan saja bab 2 nyta supaya kau lebih yakin jika Kris ge itu takdirmu atau bukan," Chen masih melanjutkan membaca buku lusuh itu. "Dari pada kau berdebat terus, menyangkal terus, lebih baik cepat kau buktikan saja, kau akan menemukan jawabannya, beres kan."

Tao terdiam, apa memang lebih baik ia melakukan bab 2 itu?

Tapi bagaimana caranya mengajak duizhang berciuman di bawah pohon ek?

Tao, kenapa kau terlihat seperti maniak ciuman, huh?

Pemuda yang mulai terserang kantuk itu menghela napas keras.

"Hei jangan bingung, kami pasti akan membantumu," Chen berdiri meninggalkan Tao yang masih merebahkan kepalanya di meja, tak menghiraukan jika Tao mulai menutup matanya dan mendengkur halus.

Sesaat sebelumnya ia berguman sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika Kris ge memang takdirku?"

.

.

Sudah satu jam sejak Tao tertidur dan karena dua pemuda asal korea yang telah terbangun melihat posisi tidur Tao yang tidak nyaman mereka memutuskan memindahkan posisi tidur Tao ke atas sofa.

Xiumin sempat mengambilkan boneka panda kecil milik Tao yang di dapatkan saat mereka ke disneyland, member tertua itu meletakan boneka panda itu di sebelah Tao.

"Untuk menemaninya," guman Xiumin saat Chen tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Xiumin yang memanjakan magnae mereka. Siapa yang tidak akan memanjakan magnae mereka?

Apalagi duizhang, apa pun untuk sang magnae -_-

Sekarang Lay dan Luhan sudah bergabung, mereka sempat akan membangunkan Tao tapi urung saat Chen mengatakan member termuda itu belum tidur sama sekali yang diamini Xiumin sebagai roomate-nya.

Lay meletakan beberapa masakan untuk sarapan yang sudah masak di atas meja makan.

"Apa aku yang terakhir bangun?" guman sebuah suara parau diiringi suara pintu tertutup menghentikan kesibukan masing-masing member.

"Tidak juga, karena ada yang baru tidur," sahut Luhan yang tengah mengaduk tehnya kemudian menyesapnya. Dagunya memberi isyarat ke arah sofa tempat Tao terlelap sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Kris, pemilik suara itu, menoleh ke sofa dan mengerutkan kening saat melihat wajah polos Tao yang terlelap. Manis. Dengan langkah panjangnya ia menghampiri sofa tersebut.

"Jangan dibangunkan, dia baru saja tidur sejam yang lalu, semalam dia tidak tidur sama sekali," cegah Xiumin saat melihat tangan leader itu terulur menyentuh wajah Tao.

"Huh?"

Xiumin menghela napas pelan, "Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur, jadi setelah bicara dengan Chen tadi dia baru tertidur, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu."

Tatapan mata Kris yang sempat teralih kembali memandang Tao.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengangkatnya ke kamar?"

Luhan yang mendengarnya meski ia berada di dapur mengerang malas, Lay terkikik geli dan Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau pikir ada di antara kami yang bisa mengangkatnya? Bahkan memindahkannya ke atas sofa saja aku harus bekerja sama dengan Chen," gerutu Xiumin.

Kris terkekeh, "Biar aku saja, kalau dia tidur di sofa seperti ini lehernya akan sakit."

Xiumin mengangkat bahunya, ia beranggapan jika leadernya ini tengah bercanda. Namun sekejap kemudian mulutnya ternganga saat Kris menyisipkan satu lengannya di leher Tao dan satu lengannya lagi di bawah lutut Tao.

"Tolong ambilkan boneka panda itu, hyung," bisik Kris.

Xiumin mengangguk dan mengambil boneka panda yang ia ambilkan tadi, meletakkannya di atas perut Tao.

"XieXie."

Xiumin memandang Luhan dan Lay yang tengah terkesima saat Kris menghilang di balik pintu kamar Xiumin dan Tao.

"—Dia benar-benar perhatian pada panda," guman Xiumin.

.

"—Ini sedikit keterlaluan, pantas Chanyeol bilang perhatian duizhang ke Kris berbeda," balas Lay yang kembali menyiapkan sarapan.

.

"—Dan aku semakin yakin mereka memang takdir, ayo bantu mereka, aku punya beberapa rencana," ujar Luhan dengan seringaian penuh makna mengakhir ucapannya.

.

"—Loh Tao mana?" Chen baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terheran-heran melihat Tao tidak ada di sofa.

.

.

.

.

_**Cara Pertama: Pindah tempat latihan di bawah pohon Ek lalu tinggalkan mereka.**_

Saat ini semua member Exo tengah duduk bersila di bawah pohon Ek. Masih pukul sepuluh pagi, meski matahari mulai terasa terik tapi karena teriakan Luhan yang mengatakan dia mendapat telepon dari manager hyung agar segera ke gedung SM.

Kris sedikit heran membuatnya menelepon manager dan menanyakannya. Meski pada akhirnya ia mendapat jawaban membenarkan dan Luhan semakin beringas saja berteriak-teriak memberi komando.

Tao yang baru tertidur langsung terlonjak dan Luhan mengabaikan keluhan magnae grupnya itu.

Kris menghela napas saat Luhan mengajak mereka mengobrak-abrik dorm grup K yang masih satu gedung. Lebih mencengangkan lagi member K sudah siap berangkat.

Dan kini...

Salah satu member yang terkenal dengan mata pandanya tengah cemberut melihat tingkah Luhan yang tersenyum sepuluh jari sejak tadi. Apalagi di bawah pohon Ek seperti ini, entah kenapa Tao merasa ada yang tengah direncanakan oleh Luhan dan gege-gegenya.

Lihat saja posisi duduknya, Manager hyung lalu ada Kris di samping kanan manager lalu dirinya tepat di samping Kris disamping kanannya adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun, Chen, Xiumin, Lay dan berakhir dengan Suho tepat di samping kiri manager.

Ini juga pasti ulah Luhan ge, batinnya.

Tapi masalahnya bagaimana Luhan bisa membujuk manager mereka untuk jadwal latihan —_mungkin merenung—_di bawah pohon Ek?

"Baiklah seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan tadi, sekarang pejamkan mata kalian, ini hanya renungan singkat saja. Kalian hanya perlu rileks sejenak melepas semua penat pikiran kalian," ucapan manager hyung membuat Tao memejamkan matanya juga.

Yaahh.. dia memang butuh merilekskan (?) badannya dan pikirannya.

Mungkin dia bisa tidur sejenak saat memejamkan mata, sepertinya itu lebih manjur dari pada merenung untuk melepaskan penat.

"Rasakan saja angin musim semi yang selalu mengawali semuanya, kalian ingat kan jika kalian debut juga saat musim semi. Bukan kah musim semi sangat menyenangkan sering kali menjadi awal segalanya, awal tahun ajaran baru, awal debut kalian, dan mungkin pula awal sebuah cinta," lanjut manager hyung.

"Uhuuk," suara orang terbatuk terdengar dan Tao sangat yakin itu suara Luhan!

"Tenangkan pikiran kalian, pikirkan saat musim semi yang menyenangkan yang pernah kalian alami sebelum dan setelah kalian bertemu," manager hyung seakan tuli dengan suara batuk —_yang diyakini Tao adalah suara— _Luhan

"Jangan buka mata kalian," bisik manager hyung.

Tao masih memejamkan matanya, ia hanya berpikir mengasyikan juga menikmati angin musim semi di bawah pohon.

Luhan mengintip dari satu matanya lalu membuka kedua matanya, menyenggol Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya.

"Suruh yang lain membuka mata kecuali Kris dan Tao, jangan berisik," bisik Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk ia berbisik seperti yang Luhan lakukan padanya.

Luhan bangun setelah berhasil menyuruh Sehun membuka matanya, ia kemudian beralih ke Chen, Xiumin, dan Lay. Suho sudah membuka matanya karena di senggol manager hyung lututnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini jangan berisik," Luhan menunjukkan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan itu.

Baekhyun masih menatap Tao dan Kris yang masih terpejam matanya, hingga Chanyeol harus menariknya pergi. Tidak rela sahabatmu dikerjai oleh Luhan, Beef?

Manager hyung dan semua member kecuali Tao dan Kris berlalu bagai angin, tanpa desiran yang terdengar.

Hening.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh. Perlahan ia membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan menghela napas pelan saat tidak menemukan member lainnya dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya menemukan buku lusuh kesayangan Tao yang terbuka pada Bab 2.

Kris tersenyum menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Dia menoleh ke arah Tao dengan rambut merahnya dan ketenangan yang terlihat di wajahnya atau mungkin tertidur.

Biarkan saja sebentar, lumayan bisa menikmati wajah Tao yang tenang seperti ini. Polos.

Kening Tao berkerut membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Tao-er," panggil Kris.

Tao masih memejamkan matanya dan semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak ingin membuka matamu?" tanya Kris.

"Memang boleh ge?" tanya Tao masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Buka saja tidak akan ada yang memarahimu," sahut Kris santai.

Tao terlihat ragu-ragu mulai membuka matanya.

Sunyi.

Hembusan angin musim semi menyapanya kembali, ia tak melihat yang lain hanya sosok Kris yang kini bersandar dengan santai di dahan pohon Ek, kepalanya menunduk. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku lusuh.

Tao merangkak mendekati Kris dan melongok pada buku yang dibaca oleh duizhangnya itu.

"Mereka meninggalkan kita," celetuk Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tao lembut.

Tao sontak merasakan wajahnya menghangat, senyuman Kris yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan di depan publik, kini ia melihatnya hanya dia. Tao menepuk pipinya.

"Wae? Apa sudah selesai merenungnya?" Tao mengambil duduk di samping Kris dan turut bersandar.

Kris terkekeh, "Mereka sudah selesai, tapi kita belum selesai —ya.. setidaknya itu menurut mereka," guman Kris.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apalagi yang perlu ia dan Kris renungkan.

Kris melihat reaksi Tao hanya gemas dan mengacak-acak rambut merah milik Tao seraya memberikan buku lusuh itu.

Tao mengerjap pelan, melihat ke arah buku itu dan membacanya. Perlahan rona wajahnya merambat memenuhi pipi gembulnya.

"Ah," desah Tao menggigit bibirnya.

Kris tertawa melihat reaksi Tao, "Hahahahahaha, jadi ini pohon ek yang di maksud dalam buku itu?" guman Kris seraya mengelus batang pohon ek di belakangnya.

"Kau mau membuktikan sesuatu Tao?" tawar Kris.

Tao menoleh cepat, "Mem- membuktikan apa?" tanya Tao gagap. Jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Apa mungkin Kris mengajaknya untuk membuktikan legenda buku itu?

"Tentu saja membuktikan legenda yang tertulis di buku itu."

BINGO.

Tebakanmu tepat Tao-er.

Tao menggigit bibirnya.

Kris menyeringai, sontak ia menarik tubuh Tao agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ge.. gege mau apa?" tanya Tao kalut melihat seringaian Kris.

"Menciummu tentu saja," sahut Kris santai.

Tao memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya serasa kaku tak bisa melawan bola mata Kris yang menghanyutkannya.

'Cup'

Tao membuka matanya saat merasakan bibir Kris mendarat di keningnya. Kris menarik dirinya dan memandang Tao dengan senyumnya.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Tao-er, aku tidak akan menciummu kalau kau tidak mau."

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal merasa dipermainkan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Tao menumpukan badannya pada lututnya, posisinya lebih tinggi dari Kris yang kini duduk.

'Cuup'

Tao mencium kening Kris sedikit lama.

Tidak menyadari jika Kris mati-matian menahan wajahnya agar tak merona mendapatkan ciuman dari Tao meski hanya di keningnya

"Aku juga bisa menciummu ge," sahut Tao tersenyum polos

"YAAAA... KENAPA HANYA DI KENING?" teriakan protes Luhan terdengar membahana, membuat Tao dan Kris menoleh. "PADAHAL AKU SUDAH SUSAH-SUSAH MEMBUJUK MANAGER HYUNG," Luhan masih berteriak tak terima.

Tao mendelik kesal.

Benarkan ini rencana Luhan!

"YAAA.. LUHAN GE, JADI INI SEMUA ULAHMU?" Tao segera berlari ke arah Luhan dan yang lainnya. ternyata mereka bersembunyi di dekat situ.

Luhan yang melihat Tao mengejarnya langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Kabur.

Member lain hanya tertawa, tanpa menyadari makna sebenarnya dari kalimat legenda itu.

_**Jika kau berciuman dengan seseorang di bawah pohon ek di halaman belakang SM Building, maka yakinlah dia adalah takdirmu.**_

Hei.. berciuman sama artinya dengan saling mencium satu sama lain. Tapi apakah dalam legenda itu tertulis harus berciuman bibir? Tidak kan? Saling mencium kening satu sama lain juga bisa disebut berciuman kan?

.

.

Cara pertama **GAGAL** —dalam anggapan LUHAN.

.

.

.

_**Cara kedua: Buat Tao cemburu dengan Chanyeol saat latihan.**_

_**.**_

Setelah makan siang —dan adegan kejar-kejaran yang dilakoni Tao dan Luhan berakhir dengan tidak elegan karena Sehun langsung membopong Luhan di bahunya— dua belas member Exo kini sudah berkumpul di ruang latihan, kembali mencoba melatih kemampuan mereka untuk persiapan comeback [yang menurutku tanggal 16 mei].

Terlihat kini mereka terbagi dalam beberapa kelompok yang entah sejak kapan dibagi oleh manager hyung.

Di pojok ruangan terdapat lima orang lead vocal —Luhan, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan D.O— tengah beradu adlib yang cukup membuat telinga berdenging.

Di dekat manager ada Kris dan Chanyeol yang tengah nge-rapp dengan masing-masing membawa kertas bertuliskan lirik lagu terbaru mereka.

Di dekat kaca ada lima orang yang tengah berlatih dance, Xiumin masih mengikuti gerakan Lay dan Kai dengan menghadap kaca, sedangkan dua magnae dari masing-masing grup malah selonjoran seraya bersandar di kaca, bahkan Tao baru saja menyandarkan tongkat wushu miliknya.

Sehun masih sibuk mengipaskan topinya untuk mengurangi rasa gerah karena peluhnya yang menetes, meski ruangan ini pendinginnya sudah menyala maksimal —menurut manager hyung— tetap saja lebih dari 10 orang ada di ruangan ini dan itu satu faktor gerah.

Pemuda paling muda itu melirik teman magnaenya yang sibuk memandang ke arah manager hyung yang tengah memisah Chanyeol dan Kris yang mulai menoyor kepala satu sama lain.

"Kenapa Tao memandangi Krith hyung dan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pandangan Tao.

Tao menatap Sehun lalu menangangkat bahunya.

"Mereka kekanakan sekali, masa bertengkar seperti itu," ujar Tao kembali menatap ke arah Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah mulai tenang.

Sehun menyeringai ekor matanya mulai melirik ke arah Luhan yang ternyata juga tengah meliriknya dengan seringaian tercetak samar di bibirnya.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Wajar thih, Krith hyung dan Chanyeol hyung kan dekat, dulu waktu traine mereka sering latihan rap bersama," guman Sehun.

Tao diam masih memandang lekat Kris-Yeol yang mulai berdebat karena Chanyeol salah lirik.

Sehun melirik Tao.

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Dulu mereka juga thering hang out bareng, thampai thekarang juga kan kalau M dan K bertemu mereka juga thuka jalan-jalan berthama."

Sehun melirik lagi.

Tao mulai menggigit bibirnya.

"Yah.. wajar thih kan mereka sama-sama rapper grup,"

Sehun meli...

.

"—aku juga rapper grup," guman Tao tanpa sadar.

.

Real magnae Exo itu bersiul pelan

"Chanyeol hyung juga thuka ikutin krith hyung kan?

.

"—aku juga suka ikut Kris ge."

.

"Mereka thama-thama tinggi lagi."

Sehun kini terang-terangan menatap Tao.

.

"—aku juga tinggi."

.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, Luhan di pojokan ruangan sudah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Panda tahu tidak, kalau waktu fanthign itu Chanyeol hyung thuka thekali membahath jadwal Krith hyung loh, thepertinya Chanyeol hyung tahu themua jadwal Krith hyung thaja."

Bersyukurlah Sehun karena tadi malam ia iseng membaca beberapa fakta kopel-kopel yang di buat oleh fans mereka -_-

Hening.

Sehun menatap Tao, masih diam. Beberapa saat kemudian pipinya memerah dan matanya menyipit.

Lalu helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya.

Sehun masih menunggu reaksi Tao setelah ini.

.

"—Wajar sih jadwal Exo kan ada di website resmi jadi pasti Chanyeol hyung memantau kami di sana, aku mau ke Baekhyun hyung dulu."

.

Tao beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang menepuk jidatnya. Membuat cemburu orang polos itu lebih susah dan sangat SUSAH.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya saat Luhan juga turut menepuk jidatnya melihat reaksi polos Tao, sedikit lagi panda itu cemburu tapi karena jadwal Exo di website resmi semua buyar seketika.

"Beef, sudah selesai belum?" tanya Tao yang langsung menyela duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Suho.

Chen yang merasa lawan tanding adlibnya diusik oleh Tao mendorong-dorong lutut Tao agar menyingkir.

"Ih.. Chen ge kenapa dorong-dorong?" gerutu Tao masih bertahan duduk di dekat Baekhyun.

"Kembali ke tempatmu latihan panda, kami sedang latihan nada tinggi, hush, hush," usir Chen dengan suara cemprengnya.

Membuat semua orang menatap ke arah kerumunan lead vocal yang diganggu oleh Tao, termasuk Kris-Yeol.

Tao mendengus kesal, "Aku lelah, Chen ge tidak lelah teriak-teriak dari tadi, aku yang mendengar suara Chen ge saja pengang."

Chen melotot kesal, Baekhyun tertawa menepuk kepala Tao. Lead vocal Exo M sudah siap menyembur magnae manja itu.

.

"Sudahlah Jongdae biarkan saja Tao di sini,"

.

Tao menoleh ke arah samping dan mendapati leader grup K, Suho, membelanya.

"Jun ma hao ge baik banget," Tao langsung memeluk lengan Suho yang tergelak keras.

"Jun-myeon, Tao, bukan Jun ma hao," sela D.O yang tersenyum tipis mendengar Tao masih kerap salah menyebutkan nama leader Exo K.

Tao mengangguk, "Nde Jun ma hao hyung, nama asli Suho hyung kan Jun ma hao hyung."

Chen memutar bola matanya malas. Mengucapkan nama member saja masih salah ini bocah.

"Kenapa semua leader memanjakan panda nakal ini, huh?" gerutuan Chen tidak ditanggapi karena semua kembali sibuk membiarkan Tao masih bergelayut di lengan Suho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho.

"Kau manja sekali pada Suho, jadi ingat waktu idol athletic," guman Luhan yang tak sengaja menatap Kris.

Luhan tergugu memandang tatapan Kris lalu tersenyum penuh makna melihat rematan Kris di kertas yang dipeganngnya.

.

Cara kedua HAMPIR BERHASIL tapi target terlalu polos, mari beralih target.

.

.

.

.

_**Cara ketiga: Membuat Kris Cemburu, harus berhasil.**_

.

.

"Baiklah latihan di akhiri sampai sini saja, besok kalian akan mulai latihan pukul 10 kembali seperti biasa."

Suara Manager sontak menghentikan semua kegiatan latihan hari itu.

Dengungan suara lega dan tindakan dua belas pemuda yang ajaib-ajaib itu membuat manager mereka tercengang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng maklum.

Kai langsung merebahkan dirinya di paha D.O yang tengah berselonjor. Luhan mojok dengan Sehun, Lay dan Xiumin sambil berbisik-bisik. Chen kabur ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun menyeret tasnya dan menunjukkan eyeliner barunya pada Tao dan Suho yang masih di tempat mereka tadi.

Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan kepala hampir jatuh menahan kantuknya yang semakin meyerang.

"Bereskan barangmu dan segera pulang lalu tidur Tao," celetuk Suho.

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berlalu menuju tasnya yang ia letakan dekat posisi Kris dan Chanyeol berlatih rap tadi.

Luhan masih sibuk rapat mendadak, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kris yang kini menghampiri Tao.

"Kalian mengerti apa yang aku maksud kan?" guman Luhan layaknya bos mafia.

Lay, Xiumin dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pulang," Luhan berdiri hendak menyusul Tao yang mulai beres-beres.

.

"Aku mau bicara dengan Suho ge dulu," Lay ikut berdiri.

.

"Aku menyusul Chen ke kamar mandi, aku jadi kebelet pipis," Xiumin berlalu.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Kai katanya mau ditemani latihan setelah ini."

.

Luhan mengangguk, "Jangan terlalu malam," setelahnya ia berlalu menuju tasnya.

Saat Luhan duduk di sebelah Tao dan mulai membereskan barangnya sekaligus menguping pembicaraan Kris dan Tao yang terdengar serius.

"Jangan begadang lagi, lihat matamu sudah seperti panda Tao-er," ucap Kris yang menyerahkan ponsel Tao pada pemiliknya yang mulai menutup tasnya.

Tao menerimanya dan menatap Kris yang mulai membereksan barangnya. Tao melihat bahu Kris dan tanpa meminta izin langsung bersandar di bahu lebar duizhangnya itu.

Luhan terkekeh saat menangkap rona merah di pipi duizhangnya.

Tao sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Tao, kau sedang browsing kan?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tasnya.

"Nde."

Luhan mendongkak, "Carikan fancam atau fantaken kita saat idol athletic, aku ingin melihat moment hunhan," ucap Luhan antusias.

Tao mengangguk dan mulai memasukan keyword di box search.

Kris masih diam sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

"Ini ge," Tao menyerahkan ponselnya pada Luhan yang telah selesai memasukkan semua barangnya.

Luhan meraih ponsel Tao, tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya ia mengetikan beberapa keyword lain.

"Tao apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol sampai fans mendapatkan foto ini?" seru Luhan histeris.

Sehun dan Lay yang sadar Luhan mulai menjalankan rencananya menyeringai tertahan.

Tao melihat ponselnya, Kris mencuri pandang.

Terlihat dalam foto tersebut Tao tertidur dan Chanyeol tengah terlihat seperti menggelitik perut Tao.

Kris terbelalak, dia memang sudah pernah melihat foto ini beberapa bulan yang lalu dan dia sempat badmood berkepanjangan.

.

"—aku lupa."

.

Luhan mendelik kesal.

Ya tuhaaaan panda ini polos sekali?

"Kau ini manja pada siapa saja," gerutu Luhan yang merebut kembali ponsel Tao dari pemiliknya.

Tao hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, Kris mencoba menenangkan emosinya.

Sekali lagi Luhan mengetikan keyword lainnya. tidak menyadari Sehun dan Kai pamit pulang lebih dulu —batal latihan.

"Ya tuhan Tao... kenapa kau manja pada semua orang, bahkan sama Junmyeon kau juga semanja ini," suara Luhan terdengar histeris kali ini Kris yang merebut ponsel dari tangan Luhan.

Saat ini Luhan tengah membuka sebuah fancam yang menampakkan tao tengah bersandar di bahu Suho dengan ekspresi lelah. Kris menggenggam erat tasnya.

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti,

.

"—habis gege sibuk dengan Sehun, Chanyeol hyung dengan Beef, aku mengantuk jadi aku bersandar saja pada Jun ma hao hyung."

.

"Ayo pulang, member M pulang sekarang," teriak Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao berdiri.

.

Luhan tersentak mendengar nada suara Kris.

"Aku pulang nanti saja aku masih ingin bicara dengan Junmyeon hyung," sela Lay tak beranjak dari hadapan Suho.

Suho mengerutkan kening bingung.

Well... dari pada membuat naga semakin badmood lebih baik mengikutinya saja.

Luhan memberi isyarat pada Xiumin dan Chen yang sudah kembali dari kamar mandi untuk segera keluar ruangan.

Kris menghela napas.

"Kami pulang dulu Jun ma hao hyung, Lay ge cepat pulang jangan berduan terus dengan Jun ma hao hyung," ujar Tao membuatnya di tarik oleh Kris tanpa menunggu sahutan Lay ataupun Suho.

"Ya.. duizhang jangan tarik-tarik," teriak Tao.

Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Xiumin dan Chen menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi menuju pintu keluar. Seperti biasa sudah ada staf yang menunggu.

"Masih ada beberapa fans yang menunggu di depan," ujar staf itu.

Luhan tersenyum, "Apa mereka tidak lelah menunggu kita."

Staf itu terkekeh mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Namanya juga fans Luhan-ssi, cepat kalian keluar sudah ada mobil yang menunggu kalian."

Staf itu segera membuka pintu dan keluar, memerintahkan dengan gerakan tangan pada fans yang masih menunggu agar memberi ruang untuk mereka, diikuti Chen yang telah merapikan jaket denim birunya, Xiumin yang memanggul tasnya dengan tangan kanannya, Luhan telah memakai sweater berwarna merah bertuliskan Manchester dan bergambar animasi pemain tim kesayangannya itu.

Kris muncul di belakang Luhan dengan jaket tebalnya diikuti Tao yang menempel sempurna pada Kris seakan takut diculik fansnya, meski ia sedikit sebal ditarik-tarik Kris tadi.

Chen, Xiumin dan Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam mobil saat Kris berbalik menghadap ke arah magnae yang membuatnya stress beberapa saat tadi.

"Kau duduk di sebelah mana?" tanya Kris.

Tao hanya menggerakan dagunya ke arah pintu depan mobil, ia masih kesal dengan duizhangnya. Kris mengangguk sekilas dan masuk menyusul tiga temannya yang sudah di dalam mobil.

Tao membuka pintu dan masuk, mengistirahatkan raganya, mungkin ia bisa tidur selama perjalanan dan meredakan kekesalannya karena Kris menarik tangannya sedikit keras tadi.

.

.

Lay sudah tiba sekitar setengah jam setelah member M lainnya tiba di dorm, entah apa yang dibicarakan dengan Suho, pemuda asal Changsa itu langsung masuk ke kamar setelah menyapa 90 line yang masih terjaga.

Xiumin dan Luhan sepertinya menanti pertandingan Liga champion antara Real Madrid dan Galatasaray. Meski bukan MU yang main tapi itu patut dinanti. Kris sendiri tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Kau stres sekali duizhang?" celetuk Luhan.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Memikirkan magnae panda?" tanya Luhan.

Kris masih diam.

"Kau mau kubantu tidak?" tanya Luhan lahi, sepertinya uri Luhan masih semangat.

Xiumin sibuk dengan camilannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kris sedikit malas.

"Abaikan dia, Tao kan tidak bisa kau abaikan dia pasti akan merengek-rengek setelah itu ajak saja dia ke bawah pohon ek, cium dia beres."

Kris mendelik kesal mendengar usul Luhan. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau gila,"

.

"Aku cerdas."

.

"Dia tidak akan merengek."

.

"Seyakin itu?"

.

"Dia akan mengadu pada Baekhyun."

.

"Baekhyun akan sibuk dengan Chanyeol."

.

"Dia akan mengajak Kai keluar."

.

"Kai terlalu sayang melewatkan waktu senggangnya tanpa D.O."

.

"Mungkin dia akan mengadu pada—

.

.

.

—Junmyeon."

.

.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan menatap Kris.

"Sepertinya Suho akan punya rencana dengan Lay," Xiumin masih mengganti-ganti chanel.

.

"Jadi mau melakukan usulku?"

.

Kris berdiri menuju kamar Xiumin dan Tao. "Terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

Tao membuka pintu kamarnya setelah ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit.

Cukup menyegarkan setelah tidur lumayan lama.

Sedikit terkejut magnae Exo M itu melihat pemandangan dua gege tertuanya tengah tertidur di karpet tebal di depan televisi yang masih menyala.

Pasti menonton bola, batin Tao.

Tao beranjak ke arah dapur membiarkan Luhan dan Xiumin yang masih terbujur mengistirahatkan raga mereka.

Di dapur sudah ada Chen dan Lay yang tengah sarapan sereal.

"Hei panda kau baru bangun?" tanya Chen setelah menelan serealnya.

Tao hanya mengangguk menerima susu coklat pemberian Lay. Setelah menggumankan kata terima kasih, Tao meneguk susu itu.

"Aku kira kau pergi dengan duizhang," Lay kembali menikmati sarapannya.

Tao mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Memang duizhang kemana?"

Lay dan Chen mengangkat bahu setelah saling pandang.

.

.

"Duizhang aku mencarimu."

"Aku sedang sibuk panda, kau main dengan Chen saja."

.

.

"Kris ge ayo makan siang."

"Aku ada urusan dengan manager kau makan siang dengan Kai saja."

.

.

"Gege membawa charger ponselku tidak?"

"Tidak."

.

.

"Kris ge sudah berangkat duluan ke tempat latihan?"

"Iya baru saja dengan Chanyeol."

.

.

Tao tengah meremas jaket miliknya, sambil merutuk beberapa kali setelah hampir seharian ini ia dicueki oleh duizhangnya. Bahkan saat ini duizhangnya sibuk bicara dengan Suho dan saat Tao ingin bergabung Kris malah melarangnya.

"_Ini urusan leader, kau bermain dengan magnae saja."_

Jahaaaaaat, duizhang jahat.

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ruangan matanya masih menatap ke arah dua leader yang sibuk berbicara tanpa suara, itu. Berbisik-bisik seakan takut ada yang mencuri dengar.

Chen menggelengkan kepala melihat adik satu-satunya di grup M tengah memandang sengit ke arah dua leader berwibawa itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Chen membawa buku lusuh itu, Tao yang melihat buku lusuh itu semakin menatap tajam dengan ekspresi mengeras.

Dalam sekali sentak Tao meraih buku dalam genggaman Chen.

'Bruuuk'

Tao menghela napas kesal.

"Buku bodoh," geram Tao dan langsung pergi meninggalkan beberapa orang yang melongo kaget.

Kris juga tersentak melihat Tao berteriak dan membuang buku itu.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanya Kai.

"Tidak adakah yang berniat menyusul panda?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah membuka pintu hendak keluar menyusul Tao.

Kris melirik Luhan tajam, Luhan hanya bersiul pelan dan mengambil buku lusuh itu

"Bagianmu duizhang," ucap Luhan santai seraya menyerahkan buku itu.

Kris menyambar buku tersebut dan berlari keluar membuat Baekhyun melongo.

.

.

Seperti dugaan Kris Tao sedang ada di bawah pohon ek seperti kejadian saat ia mencoba membuktikan legenda pertama.

"Ternyata Cuma mitos," guman Tao.

"Kenapa marah-marah sendiri?" Kris segera duduk di depan Tao.

Hening, membiarkan suara gemerisik daun yang tergerak karena angin musim semi. Helaan napas dua pemuda tampan itu terdengar teratur meski jantung tak berdetak secara teratur.

Lebih cepat.

"Kenapa duizhang mengabaikanku?"

Kris menghela napas, dia kan yang bertanya lebih dulu kenapa dia ditanyai balik?

"Aku sedang sibuk, tadi malam manager hyung mengajakku membicarakan comeback kita," sahut Kris santai.

"Bohong, Kris ge menghindariku kan?"

Kris menghela napas.

"Untuk apa aku menghindarimu?"

Tao masih menunduk, ia menggigit bibirnya.

.

"Gege kesal dengan aku yang terobsesi dengan legenda itu,."

.

Kris tersenyum lembut

"Memangnya aku bisa marah denganmu?" Kris mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dagu Tao, membuat iris kelam Tao memandang iris coklat miliknya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa gege menarik tanganku tadi malam, itu kan sakit," gerutu Tao dengan rona wajah memerah karena Kris menyentuh wajahnya.

Kris menghela napas.

"Bukan hal yang penting."

Tao memiringkan kepala saat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak mungkin bukan hal yang penting, gege tidak akan kasar padaku," guman Tao menunduk lagi.

.

"—beritahu aku."

.

.

"—nama,"

.

Tao mendongkan saat mendengar suara Kris.

"Nama. Kau memanggil Suho dengan nama aslinya meski salah, padahal member lain memanggilnya Suho karena lebih mudah." Ucap Kris menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi tirusnya.

Tao terdiam.

'Puk'

Kris menepuk kepala Tao dengan tangan besarnya lembut.

"Maaf membuatmu kesakitan, mengabaikanmu seharian ini."

Tao menggenggam tangan Kris yang masih di atas kepalanya dengan dua telapak tangannya.

"Gege kan hanya perlu bilang, jangan panggil Jun ma hao, aku pasti akan melakukannya," ujar Tao dengan senyum tulusnya.

Kris menghela napas, "Lalu apa yang akan kau pikirkan jika aku mengatakan itu secara tiba-tiba?"

Tao terdiam, berpikir sebentar.

.

"Kris ge cemburu," ucap Tao ragu-ragu.

.

.

"—Itu benar."

.

.

Tao tersentak.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah memanggil nama asliku," Kris sudah menumpukan kening mereka. "Panggil nama asliku."

.

.

"WuFan ge." guman Tao memandang mata Kris, dia tidak percaya saat Kris mengiyakan ketika dia menebak jika leadernya itu cemburu.

.

.

"WuFan ge."

.

.

"WuFan—"

.

.

Cuup

.

.

Bibir Kris mengucup lembut bibir peach yang ada di hadapannya, memagut pelan saat merasakan Tao membalas ciumannya. Kris menggumankan kata-kata cinta dalam sela ciuman mereka.

"—Saranghae" / "—Nado"

.

"—Wo Ai Ni" / "—Wo ye ai ni,"

.

"—I love You." / "Love you too."

.

Tao membalas sesuai dengan bahasa yang diucapkan Kris dengan rona merah yang semakin menjalar di wajahnya bercampur dengan cahaya senja.

Membiarkan sepuluh orang lainnya mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke arah mereka. Mengabadikan momen pasangan pertama dalam grup mereka setelah satu tahun debut.

Membiarkan buku yang di letakkan begitu saja oleh Kris terbuka angin senja musim semi. Terbuka pada halaman resume.

.

.

.

_**BAB III**_

—_**Bubletea yang kau pesan di stan paling ujung satu-satunya kafetaria di lantai 3 yang ada di SM Building akan membawa kesegaran untuk dahagamu. Dahaga akan air dan dahaga kasih sayang—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**End~**

**.**

**.**

c.n: Ya tuhaaan kelar... 6.144 word. ok ini series ke duanya, series ketiga bisa tebak siapa castnya kan?

Oh ya adegan keluar dari gedung SM itu bisa lihat di video dengan keyword — **[Fancam] 130403 EXO M Sehun,Kai at SM Building by Chuxinq **

Maap unt keterlambatannya, che banyak rintangan ngetik ini mulai dari ganti plot, hingga hp diembat sepupu sampai batrei habis, karena ngetik di note fb yang ga ada program autosaved hasil ketikan che menghilang dengan naas karena batrei habis itu -_-

Ok series tiga gak janji cepet, mungkin akan selama ini che mau fokus untuk tugas che. #deepbow.

Oh ya setelah ini kan ultah Tao ya? Che lagi ada project 'ngebom' (?) ffn dengan ff taoris loh hahahhahaha...

Sudah jadi 2 ff, 2 ff pengetikan, 1 ff chapter Che yang bakal lanjut hari itu, sebenarnya ff ini mau che post tgl 2 tapi kelamaan, dan dua draft ff yang udah kelar, meski satunya rada ragu ngetiknya -_-

Nah mungkin ada yang mau nyumbang ide, plot, dan sebagainya. Tapi che gak janji kalo otak che dan waktu che mengizinkan che bakal ngetik semuanya hahahhaha.. xD

Okeh thanks unt reviewnya semua.. maap lama.

Yg review dgn accnya cek PM ya..

**Ajib4ff.. **bab 2 tetap taoris nih xD. Chenmin disimpan sampai waktu yang tepat LoL makasih udah review *hug

**Fyeahyaoi.. **makasih semoga gak bosen juga dengan ini.. bab 2 Taoris nih xD semoga suka makasih udah review *hug

**Pure luhan.. **hahahaha.. gak comeback2 sih, tgl 16 mungkin.. dpt wansit ngawur LoL, sebenere mau bikin setting sebelum brgkat ke China tgl 13 kemaren tapi ganti plot sampe ketikan ilang itu bikin greget.. hehehhe.. next hunhan loh.. makasih udah review *hug

**Rarega18.. **maap banget gak asap, ya tuhaaan.. #sungkem# ini yang penting apdet semoga suka lagi.. hehehhehe.. makasih udah review *hug

**KwoonLee1812.. **makasih ini seri selanjutnya, semoga tetap manis.. makasih udah review *hug

**Love Panda.. **semoga gak bosen ini series duanya. makasih udah review *hug

**Gyash.. **ini udah lanjut maap bgt lama. Maklum che lagi badmood gara2 sepupu huks. Masuk kok reviewnya, udah che baca. makasih udah review *hug

**Albert said.. **ini taoris, kris tao, pandragon, fantao hahahha.. tapi series 3 ganti pair, tapi tenang taris akan selalu muncul pada semua ff terbaru che kkk~ semoga suka makasih udah review *hug

**Brigita bukan brigittiw.. **hehehe panda sibuk memikirkan legenda romantis.. semoga suka makasih udah review *hug

**Githa.. **asdfghjkl.. kkk~ iya manis kalau ada Tao pasti manis makasih udah review *hug

**Takano alexander...** tao emang bisa bikin gemes orang2 makasih udah review *hug

Makasih semua.. maap atas lelet apdetnya. #sungkem. Jangan lupa baca ff che lainnya **/ Raven/ Separated/ Dragonfly**/ series **SM Building legends/ Your Gaze/ **[promosi dikit]

salam,

che24


End file.
